


Honeymooners

by MackenzieW



Series: I Never Want to Go Home Again [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, OQ on Holidays Week, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Set in "The Nanny" verse, a few years after the current events. Robin and Regina kick off their honeymoon.





	Honeymooners

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: A specific prompt sent to me for Robin and Regina's honeymoon in "The Nanny" but also corresponds with #69--honeymoon.**
> 
> **This is just a glimpse at it. I'll probably expand on it and show more of their honeymoon whenever I get to writing it in _The Nanny._**

           “No,” Regina said, crossing her arms. She glared at Robin.

            He crossed his arms as well. “It’s tradition.”

            “One you’ve observed several times now. You carried me over the threshold at Nottingham and again into our bedroom. You even carried me into the private jet. I am drawing the line at you carrying me over the threshold of our hotel room,” she argued.

            “Come on,” he cajoled, rubbing her arms. “It’s our honeymoon. I think it counts.”

            She rolled her eyes. “You’re not going to back down on this, are you?”

            “Nope,” he replied, smugly.

            Regina sighed. “Fine. If it will make you happy, carry me over the threshold.”

            “Thank you, sweetheart,” he said, kissing her cheek. He opened the door before scooping her up in to the bridal carry, bringing her inside the room. “Here we are—the honeymoon suite.”

            “Robin,” she breathed. Though she had known and loved Robin Locksley for several years now, the things he was able to afford still amazed her.

            The honeymoon suite took up almost the entire top floor of the hotel and looked more like an apartment than a hotel room. A fully-stocked kitchen sat to their right and she spotted a bottle of champagne on ice for them to share. Next to it was a dining room of sorts, comprised of a long table with several chairs around it and a bar for them to enjoy. Roses sat in a beautiful blue vase in the middle of the room, adding to the romance of the room.

            He carried her through the living room, which had a state-of-the-art sound system surrounding the large flat screen TV. A plush sectional couch faced the TV while a matching loveseat looked out one of the large windows that made up the entire back wall. It gave a panoramic view of the sun as it set over the ocean, turning the water into a mixture of pinks, oranges and yellows.

            “The view is gorgeous,” she breathed, marveling at it.

            “It certainly is,” Robin replied. When she looked back at him, he was staring at her with a goofy grin.

            She rolled her eyes. “You sap.”

            “My sappiness is well-documented,” he pointed out, “and you still married me.”

            Regina chuckled, nodding. She then smiled fondly at him. “Yes, I did.”

            “Now, we have dinner reservations in about an hour,” he said, walking toward a large double door on their left. “How about we check out the bedroom?”

            “Is there a heart-shaped bed in there?” she asked, not putting it past him to do that.

            He shook his head, struggling a bit but managing to open the door. “Nothing heart-shaped. Not even the hot tub,” he promised.

            “Hot tub?” she asked, smiling at him.

            Robin nodded before grinning. “You’ll see. I had Tink thoroughly research this place and she said this suite was one of the best for our tropical honeymoon.”

            He carried her into the bedroom and she gasped. The king-sized bed was to their left, facing the wall of windows across from them, still giving them a view of the ocean. She realized one of the windows was really a door that led out to a pool deck that almost looked like it was located in the ocean. A hot tub sat next to it, right by an outside bar.

            “Wait to you see the bathroom on the other side of the suite,” he told her, setting her down on the bed. “The bathtub is almost as big as the hot tub and the enclosed shower can definitely fit two people easily.”

            She gaped as she took everything in. “We don’t have to leave if we don’t want to. We have everything here—pool, ocean, hot tub, food, alcohol…”

            “That was my plan,” he replied, sitting down next to her. “Of course, this dinner I arranged can be the only time we leave the room if we want. It’s all up to you.”

            Regina smiled, kissing him. “All I want is you.”

            “Great,” he replied, kissing her again.

            She then stood up, looking around. “Where are the bags, though. We should call the children just to tell them we got here safely. Roland still has some anxiety about the fact we’ve gone so far away.”

            “In the closet,” he said, nodding. He pulled out his own phone from his pocket. “But we can use mine. Call home together.”

            Regina sat back down and they FaceTimed Emma, who smiled as she answered. “Hey there, lovebirds. How’s the honeymoon suite?”

            “Gorgeous, Em,” Regina replied. “I’ll take you on a tour but first, we want to say hi to the kids.”

            Emma nodded and looked away as she called out: “Who wants to say hi to your parents?”

            They heard several voices shout that they wanted to and then what sounded like a stampede head toward Emma. The phone shook a bit before Roland appeared on the screen, his brown eyes wide. “You two are okay?”

            “We are,” Robin replied. “The flight went smoothly and now your mother and I are safe in the hotel room.”

            “Do you have Sparky?” he asked, looking apprehensive.

            Regina pressed her lips together, knowing the beloved blue dragon Roland still believed kept them all safe was tucked away in her carryon. “We had to put Sparky in my bag for the ride over but we’ll take him out once we hang up,” she promised.

            He nodded, looking relieved. “How long are you going to be away?”

            “One week,” she replied. “We’re going to text you every day, though, and send you pictures. Okay?”

            “Okay,” he said. “And you’ll call me before you take off?”

            Robin nodded. “Of course, my boy. Now, why don’t you put your siblings on?”

            “Sure.” Roland flipped the phone around, revealing Henry’s and Grace’s excited faces. They heard him say: “Say hi to Mom and Papa, guys.”

            “Hi!” both said, waving to them.

            Regina waved to the twins. “Are you two being good for Grandpa, Uncle Will and Aunt Emma?”

            “Yes,” they said together.

            “Good,” Robin told them.

            Henry reached out and took the phone from Roland, bringing it closer to his face. His hazel eyes turned doe-eyed as he asked: “Henry and Grace go with Mama and Papa?”

            Regina felt something tug on her heart but she kept her tone light as she explained: “This is a daddy-mommy only place, sweetheart. We’ll be all be together in a few days. I’m sure you three will have so much fun, they’ll just fly by.”

She waved her hand to indicate how fast the days would go. Henry nodded before Grace took the phone from her brother. She had the same hazel eyes as him but her hair was as dark as Regina’s while Henry’s hair was more on the lighter side, just a couple shades darker than his father. A few of her black curls fell onto the screen. “Hi, Mama. Hi, Papa.”

            “Hi, Princess. Are you being a good girl?” Robin asked.

            She nodded. “I miss you.”

            “We miss you too,” Regina told her. “And we love you all very much.”

            “We love you too,” she and Henry said together as he pressed his face against his sister’s.

            Robin smiled. “Mom and I have to go. Can you put Aunt Emma back on?”

            “We’ll see you soon!” Regina added, blowing them all kisses as the phone was passed between the children until it got back to Emma.

            Emma smiled as she took the phone again. “They are doing really good. Roland is a bit nervous but I think day camp will help keep his mind off things. I have Archie on speed dial just in case, though.”

            “Thank you, Emma,” Regina replied. “We both feel better knowing the children are with you.”

            “Glad to give you peace of mind.” Emma’s smile turned cheeky. “So, am I going to get this tour or what?”

            Regina laughed, taking the phone from Robin as she stood. “Okay, but it has to be quick. Robin has a romantic dinner planned and so I have to change.”

* * *

 

            “That was absolutely delicious,” Regina said as they walked back to their room. She had her arm wrapped around his waist while his arm lay across her shoulders. Regina reached up and took the hand resting on her shoulder in hers, lacing their fingers together.

            He kissed the side of her head. “Only the best for you.”

            “You certainly know how to spoil a girl,” she replied.

            “I told you,” he said, “I like to treat the people I love the way I feel they deserve. And I feel you deserve the world and everything it has to offer.”

            She smiled, a familiar heat pooling deep inside her. “You deserve the world too.”

            “I have it,” he whispered. “You and the children are the world to me.”

            “You four are my world too,” she replied, stopping to kiss him.

            They finally arrived back at their room and Robin turned on the lights, dimming them to create a more romantic mood. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his light blue shirt, rolling up the sleeves as he walked into the kitchen. He picked up the champagne. “I think it’s time we finally popped this bottle. What do you say?”

            “No arguments here,” she replied, leaning against the counter. With the halter style of dress she wore, she knew she was giving him quite a view of her breasts.

            He cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from her as he picked up the bottle. Wrapping a towel around the top, he pulled the cork out with a muffled pop. Some champagne fizzed out, dampening the towel, and he then poured into two flutes. He handed one to her. “To you, Mrs. Locksley-Mills.”

            “And you, Mr. Locksley-Mills,” she replied, clinking their flutes together. She sipped hers, watching as he did the same.

            She then set the champagne flute down and straightened up. “I think I’m going to go change and try out that hot tub.”

            “That sounds like a great idea,” he replied, picking up her champagne flutes. “I’ll get everything ready and then I’ll join you.”

* * *

            Robin opened the door to the patio, pressing himself against it as he let Regina pass him. She carried two fluffy white towels with her, placing them down on the lounge chairs next to the pool. It called to her for a night time swim but she knew there would be plenty of time for that. For now, her attention was on the hot tub next to it. The water already bubbled and she saw their flutes next to the tub, the champagne bottle between them.

            She untied the sash of her red silk cover up, taking it off to reveal a black strapless bikini. Turning, she placed her hands on her hips and posed for her husband. “What do you think?”

            He paused as he held his white t-shirt, standing there in his black swim trunks as he gaped at her. “That’s…that’s new.”

            “It is,” she confirmed, pleased with his reaction. “I saw it and new it would be perfect for this trip.”

            Robin walked over to her, holding her close. “You are absolutely beautiful, my love.”

            “And you’re drop dead gorgeous yourself,” she told him with a flirtatious smile.

            He helped her into the water, its warmth lapping at her as the jets massaged her back. Robin handed her one of the flutes as he took one for himself. “To a long and happy marriage,” he said.

            “A very loving marriage,” she added, clinking their glasses together again. They took sips again before Robin reached for a box she hadn’t noticed before.

            Her smile turned into a confused one. “What’s that?”

            “Something I had flown in with us,” he answered, opening it to reveal several chocolate-covered strawberries inside. “From our favorite place.”

            She pressed her hand to her heart, remembering their very first date and the strawberries he fed her in front of the fire. “Oh, Robin…”

            “Here,” he replied, taking one out and holding it to her lips. “You first.”

            Regina took a bite, savoring the differing levels of sweetness between the chocolate and the strawberry. She chewed slowly, milking it as long as she could before swallowing. He popped the last part into her mouth and after she swallowed that, she took another sip of the champagne.

            “Your turn,” she said, picking up another one. She fed it to him, letting him lick her fingers as he took his last bite. He followed her lead, washing it down with a sip of champagne as he kept his eyes on her. Despite sitting in a hot tub, Regina knew the wetness between her legs did not come from the water surrounding them.

            They took turns feeding each other strawberries and drinking until the champagne was gone. Regina fed him the last strawberry and before he could lick the last remnants of chocolate from his lips, she kissed him. She could taste the intoxicating mix of chocolate, strawberries and champagne as she dipped her tongue into his mouth, moaning. Her hand cupped his cheek and she brushed her thumb over his scruff.

            He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her until she was straddling his legs. She felt the start of his erection against the thin material separating them and it excited her. Breaking their kiss, she looked him in the eyes as reached behind her. With one fluid motion, she unhooked her bikini top and pulled it off, depositing it next to the tub. She took his hands and pressed them to her breasts.

            Robin toyed with her nipples as he massaged her breasts. She panted as she pressed her forehead to his, slowly rolling her hips to grind against his cock. His eyes fell closed and he groaned, encouraging her to keep doing it.

            “There’s my minx,” he rasped. “I love this side of you.”

            “You love all the sides of me,” she teased, feeling the friction now against her clit. It felt good.

            He grinned. “Guilty as charged.”

            She carded her fingers through his hair and he brought his head to her breast. His lips closed around her nipple, gently tugging on it with his teeth before laving it with his tongue. Regina closed, her head falling back as she started to grind against him faster.

            “Oh god,” she moaned. “Don’t stop.”

            He released her nipple with a soft _pop_ , grinning at her. “I won’t if you don’t.”

            “Deal,” she replied with a grin. She slid her other hand between their bodies, pulling down his trunks to free his almost fully-erect cock. Regina wrapped her fingers around it, lazily pumping it.

            Grinning, Robin leaned forward and took her other breast in his mouth. As he sucked on it, she felt herself start to buck. Her heart sped up as she gasped, moaning. “Need you. Inside me. Please.”

            “I can never deny you,” he said after releasing her other breast. He gazed at her with hooded eyes. “Let’s make sure you’re ready.”

            He pushed aside her bikini bottom, his finger brushing against her clit. It sent a jolt through her, making cry out. She tightened her grip on his hair as he rubbed circles against her clit with his thumb now, sliding his finger into her. He curled it, brushing her g-spot.

            She trembled against him, kissing him before saying: “Not what I want inside me.”

            “Tell me what you want,” he whispered, brushing the spot again.

            “Your cock,” she groaned. “I want your cock.”

            He nodded, pulling his hand away from her sex. Taking his cock from her, he positioned it at her entrance. “It’s all yours then.”

            She sank down on it, filling herself to his hilt. Regina pressed her forehead to his, adjusting to the feeling of having him inside her again. As they exchanged languid kisses, she started to move against him.

            Robin gripped her hips with his hands as they moved as one. She rode him as the water splashed around them. Their kisses grew more frantic and hotter, his lips moving toward her neck. He sucked on a pressure point as pressed kisses to his hair.

            Her walls tightened around him. She panted: “I’m close.”

            “Let go,” he said, nuzzling her. “I’ve got you.”

            She gave in, letting her orgasm wash over her. Surrounded by nothing but palm trees and water, she didn’t hold back. Regina shouted her pleasure to the stars, Robin’s name echoing around them. He followed her over the edge, her own name now shouted to the stars.

            Her body trembled as she came down from her high, his softening cock still inside her. Robin held her close, peppering her hair with kisses. She toyed with some of his chest hair, waiting for her heart beat to slow down. “That was amazing.”

            “That was only the start,” he told her. “Why do I clean up out here and we take this inside?”

            She nodded, pulling away from him. Grinning, she replied: “That sounds perfect.”

            He pushed himself out of the water before helping her out. Robin wrapped her in a towel and she watched as he cleaned up the empty box, bottle and glasses. He placed them behind the bar before returning to her side.

            “The rest of our night awaits,” he said, lifting her up. She laughed as he carried her back into their room.

            Robin laid her down on the bed, undoing the towel wrapped around her. He cast it aside, kissing his way down her body as she sank into the soft blanket and mattress. She let her eyes close as he gently pushed open her legs. His tongue teased her sensitive clit, making her back arch off the bed as she gasped.

            As she slowly landed back on it and Robin lapped her, she smiled. She was ready for a week of bliss in paradise spent with the man she loved, her husband.


End file.
